Air-to-air and air-to-ground missiles are typically attached to aircraft by equipment termed missile launchers. The launcher is adapted to be fixed to an aircraft wing or pylon, and includes a rail mechanism for slideably mounting the missile therein. The missile is held fixed within the rail until it is launched, in which event the missile is released when a sufficient amount of thrust has been developed. The missile is then thrust out of the rail.
Conventional missile launchers also house electrical apparatus for supplying power and electrical signals to the missile, prior to its launching. The missile launcher is connected to the aircraft by a number of conductors, forming an electrical cable, to allow the aircraft pilot to monitor and control the launching of the missile.
Missile launchers are typically suspended from aircraft pylon structures by two spaced apart eyebolts which are fastened to a corresponding pair of missile launcher sway braces. The eyebolts are hooked into a pair of hooks located on the pylon. Snubber apparatus fixed to the aircraft pylon is adjusted outwardly to engage the sway braces and prevent wobble of the launcher and attached missile. The other physical contact of the launcher with the aircraft is by an electrical umbilical cable which extends from the pylon and is connected to a connector fixed within the body of the launcher. Single rail launchers, commonly identified as the LAU-117/A, are constructed according to the foregoing.
Owing to the number of different types of aircraft, and thus pylon structures, and different types of missiles, numerous types of missile launchers are required. This is due in a large part to the number of different aircraft manufacturers and armament manufacturers which propose new types of structures for military use. In view that missile launchers represent a substantial expense, and in view that it is desirable to enhance the applicability or versatility of missile launchers, a need exists for adapting a single type of missile launcher for use with different types of aircraft. Particularly, there is a need to adapt a particular missile launcher having a first attachment eyebolts spacing and electrical connection location, to another aircraft type of pylon having a different configuration of physical and electrical connections.